Together
by Tourteau
Summary: A simple mission. An unexpected disaster. Who'll survive? Oneshot. NaLu. Rated T to be safe.


_Yo! One of the many fics that have long been forgotten. I wrote this a year ago and hid it away in some document folder. I came across it yesterday and decided to improve it. Well, I hope you enjoy it! :D_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p>"N-Natsu...a-are you okay?"<p>

The shaky voice woke Natsu up. But as he did, he was overwhelmed by the searing pain that greeted him. His head was pounding and he ached all over. He realized that he was lying on his back, arms stretched on either side. He strained to fully open his eyes. When his eyes adjusted, he found himself staring at a dark sky. There was not a single star to be seen and the moon was almost completely hidden behind thick clouds. Gentle drafts of moonlight peeked through narrow openings in the thick clouds.

"Natsu? A-are you there? Please... a-answer me..." Natsu recognized the weak voice. He turned his head to the left, wincing because of the sharp pain he felt in his neck. He felt warm liquid under him, blood, no doubt. Natsu looked around. It was too dark to see anything, not even the faintest shape.

"Hey, Luce! Where are you?" said Natsu in the loudest voice he could manage. His throat was burning. With him in this state, Lucy was probably hurt too. Natsu squinted; his eyes scanning the area where he heard the voice.

The clouds blocking the moon slowly faded away. Things became a bit brighter. Moonlight touched the smooth stone structures in different shapes and sizes. Natsu and Lucy were in an ancient courtyard. Thorny vines covered several structures like selfish arms. Natsu could make out a shape a few feet away from him. He could see it trying to get close to him. The next thing he knew, he was looking at a familiar blond mage, also lying on her back.

"Ah, there you are," said Lucy with a smile. Her pale skin was covered in dirt and blood and cuts. But even so, the moonlight on her face made her look angelic. "I was beginning to worry."

"How are you feeling?" he said, memories of what happened before he passed out were slowly returning.

"Not so good," Lucy replied with a chuckle. She saw Natsu smile weakly. Se wanted to stand, but the pain was just too much. Natsu must be as damaged as she was. She tried hard to focus on what previously happened.

The memories returned in full.

It was a mission. A mission that was supposedly easy, but things got complicated. No one saw it coming. They finished the mission and were at a local inn so that they could phone Mirajane just to let them know that the mission went smoothly. While Erza was talking on the phone, the ground began to shake and the air heavy with the smell of reptilian breath. Erza lost contact with the master. Out of the ground erupted a HUMONGOUS creature, its strength 20 times stronger than Deliora, as Gray stated. Half Lion, half Dragon. Was there an even more powerful creation than this?

Along with the chaos came the panic. All of them had their hands full. Erza and Gray led the citizens to safety, while Happy was forced to go back to Fairy Tail to ask for help since it was impossible to contact anyone from where they were. Natsu and Lucy tried to distract the creature and Erza and Gray were supposed to help if it wasn't for the monster teleporting the two to a distant courtyard. Natsu and Lucy had no choice but to fight monstrous creature themselves. They fought long and hard with everything they had, and finally defeated the beast beyond the limit of their power. Now here they are, too weak to stand.

Lucy had completely used up her magical power and was beyond exhausted. She had a deep wound on her side and her whole body was sore. She felt that she might have broken her right arm. She had 3 long scratches on her left arm inflicted by poisonous claws. Lucy felt her body growing weaker and weaker. Even the slightest movement was very, very painful. Natsu had used up almost all his magical power, and had left him very exhausted. He had several torn muscles. He had a deep scratch on his chest because of the same claws that harmed Lucy, so he also had poison beginning to flow in his system. He was bleeding uncontrollably. His head was pounding heavier than ever, and he could hardly breathe. Every move he made sent shockwaves throughout his body.

After a long silence, Lucy spoke.

"I can't believe we defeated it," said Lucy, still smiling.

"Of course we did," said Natsu with his usual smile, "We're mages of Fairy Tail!" The two mages laughed.

Lucy strained herself to reach out her right hand to Natsu. Natsu held her hand. Both of them let out a deep, and slightly painful sigh and stared at the sky. Slowly, the clouds faded away, slowly revealing a full moon and countless constellations against the dark sky

.

"No matter how many times I see those stars, they always take my breath away," said Lucy as she lovingly stared at the blinking lights.

"But it always hurts my eyes trying to count them all," complained Natsu.

"Then don't do it, then," said Lucy, rolling her eyes while giggling. "Ah, look, Draco 's come out."

"Who's THAT?"

Lucy stretched out her arm so that Natsu could see the shape she was about to trace.

"See those three stars over there?"

"Yeah."

"Imagine that those three stars form a tail. Then from there, you'll see the form of its spine."

Natsu squinted. Then grinned.

"It's a DRAGON! A real strong one too! I wonder if I'll be able to meet it," Natsu exclaimed excitedly. "I bet he and Igneel's met before!"

If her arm wasn't so painful, Lucy would've facepalmed. "Idiot. It's a constellation."

"No! That's a real dragon and I bet he knows Igneel!"

Lucy managed a smile. She could picture a young Natsu romping with a mighty and humongous dragon as if it was just another normal day.

"Everytime I see that constellation, I think I get closer to imagining how Igneel really looks like."

"You don't have to imagine what he'll look like. You'll be meeting him anyway!" Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled. "You'll see!"

Lucy laughed but suddenly coughed and tasted the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. She knew that the poison had already spread to most of her internal organs. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, and could see Natsu suffering too. Her vision was becoming blurry.

"Natsu?"

"What?"

"Are we going to see them again?"

Natsu squeezed her hand. "Of course, Luce. In time."

"I'm going to miss them," Lucy felt the tears sting her eyes.

"Me too. Even that stupid Gray." Lucy giggled. The two spent the night reminiscing past times, good times. They talked and laughed about those happy times they spent with everyone. With Erza and Gray and Happy, with Mira, Elfman, and everyone else at the guild. Everyone they'll miss while they're gone.

"I wonder what it's gonna be like up there." Lucy thought aloud.

Natsu looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know, _up there_."

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure."

"What?"

"You won't have to face it alone."

Lucy was surprised to hear this from Natsu. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. _Even though he's one of the craziest, loudest, wackiest friends I have, he still makes me feel safe and at peace._

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Natsu grinned. "I love you too, Luce."

They lay under the stars. The pain forgotten. Feeling each others' warmth. And finally, the time came. A tight squeeze. A final breath. And darkness. But whatever comes, they'll face it together.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Are there any mistakes? How do I improve?<p>

I'm not really confident with my works so all of them are stashed away for only for my(and a select few) eyes. Do review this little oneshot. I'll appreciate every single one. :)

Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
